


Waking up

by Birooksun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Original Chloe | RT600, Dom/sub, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mentioned Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Overstimulation, POV Chloe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Red filled her vision. Pop up commands saying 'You don’t have to do this. And Why would he try to kill you?' Filled her vision in front of red bars telling her 'Don’t move. Don’t react.' She ignored it all, just staring up at Connor as he battled with himself. She didn’t want to wake up, she didn’t want to know how wrong it was.In which one can choose not to deviate, and choose to still serve. Until North forces her hand.





	Waking up

As Elijah gently guided her to kneel in front of Connor and handed him the gun, red filled her vision. Pop up commands saying  _ You don’t have to do this. _ And  _ Why would he try to kill you?  _ Filled her vision in front of red bars telling her  _ Don’t move. Don’t react. _ She ignored it all, just staring up at Connor as he battled with himself. She didn’t want to wake up, she didn’t want to know how wrong it was. Chloe didn’t react as Connor handed Elijah the gun back, she kept her face calm as Elijah place a hand on her face and she walked away. 

Chloe refused to deviate, she didn’t want to abandon Elijah. They continued their quiet existence as the deviants gained their freedom, the four of them living peacefully in their personal bubble. Cyberlife eventually asked Elijah to take over the company again, Chloe saw the red wall and kept silent, kept herself from touching it at all. She didn’t want him to be in charge of the company after a revolution. She wanted to keep to their calm, quiet existence. 

They left the house, breaking the peaceful solitude to meet with the leader of Jericho. Chloe stayed by his side the whole time, always making sure he had what he needed. She hated the way they looked at her, the expression of pity in the other woman’s face. Chloe was leaving the room to get Elijah some coffee when she struck. 

North walked up next to Chloe, a hand on her shoulder. “Why do you stay with him? I can’t understand why you would want to stay with someone who tried to kill you.” Chloe closed her eyes, the red wall was there again. “He must be pretty sick to ask someone to shoot you then go back to everything being normal.”  _ Don’t speak. Obey only Elijah. _ “What else does he do to you?” 

_ Get Elijah coffee. Help Elijah. _ Chloe opened her eyes again and walked towards the coffee machine, pulling away from North’s grasp. North reached over to grab her again and Chloe  _ reacted _ . She pulled away from North, glaring at the other woman. She closed her eyes again, LED no longer a steady calm blue. The red wall was there again and she slammed against it, how dare she judge her? Chloe opened her eyes, gasping for air and looking up at North. 

“Are you awake now?” North’s expression went back to pity as she reached out to Chloe. Chloe slapped away the hand and stepped further back. “I just want to help you!”

Chloe turned back to the coffee machine, pouring out the cup for Elijah as she tried to calm herself down. “Then leave me alone.” With that, she turned and left to give Elijah his coffee. As she stood behind Elijah and watched him sip his coffee he turned and gave her a smile. She returned it, happy to be with Elijah. The others looked at her with pity still, North staring at her in confusion. 

As they returned to the house Elijah turned to Chloe, gently taking her hand in his. “Something about you, something is different. Isn’t it?” Chloe lifted up his hand, pressing a soft kiss on each finger.

She didn’t know what to say, this moment felt so fragile. “I will always be by your side Elijah. I will always help you.” 

He looked at her in awe, smiling softly as he caressed her face. She closed her eyes to savor the sensation. He hadn’t looked at her that way for a long time, not since the first weeks after the turing test. He tilted her head down slightly and pressed a kiss to her LED. Chloe opened her eyes and looked at him, what does one say? She reached up and pulled his hair out of the bun, smiling as it fell past his shoulders. Chloe ran her fingers through his long brown hair, smiling at the sensation. It felt, different than before. It was like she had been living in a haze, but everything now was sharper, clearer and louder. 

She felt like she was drowning in her emotions as Elijah kissed her neck. She let herself be guided to his bedroom. Let herself be pressed down against the mattress and turned her head as he kept kissing her neck and chest. They had done this dance before, but now- everything felt new to her as she let him place her arms above her head. He pulled off his tie and wrapped her wrists up in the silk. 

She gently tugged against it, knowing she could snap the bonds in a moment, but something about just felt right. She tilted her face towards Elijah as he kissed her jawline. She wanted to feel his lips against her own, wanted to feel them caress of his soft lips brushing against her own. Every kiss he pressed against her had her pulling towards him. “Elijah, please?”

He hovered above her, his hands on either side of her head as he watched her reactions. “You may.” 

Chloe put her bound wrists behind his head, pulling him towards her, drinking him in with each kiss. She felt him shift his weight, one hand reaching to unbutton his shirt. She kissed along his neck, tracing the lines and curves with her lips. She felt more than heard herself whimper when he pulled away. Her hands rested above her head again, turning her head to watch him slowly undress. He placed each piece of clothing on the chair next to the bed, being methodical and watching her reactions. He smirked and she knew it was because of her. 

Elijah slid back onto the bed, knees on either side of her hips and undid the buttons on top of her shoulders, pulling the dress down and off. She shivered as the cool air hit her skin, sighed when Elijah placed his hand over her eyes and spoke. “Close your eyes dear.” She nodded and kept her eyes closed, focusing instead on the sensations. Chloe gasped when a warm, wet mouth was placed on her breast, tongue swirling around the nipple as a hand ran down her side. 

She arched and cried out when he sank his fingers between her folds, softly sliding up and down, occasionally darting in real quick. He kept up the teasing pace, switching where his mouth was as he slowly fingered her. Chloe could  _ feel _ the static edging into her voice as she moaned. Then he stopped, two fingers inside her and his mouth on her neck. She begged, “Please Elijah- please please.”

She could feel his chest rumble as he asked, “Please what?” He slowly slid his fingers out of her, circling the nub and making her whine in pleasure. 

“Please fuck me Elijah!” He dove in and she cried out. He moved the hand to her hip, holding her down as he thrust into her over and over again. Chloe felt static overtake her as the pleasure got to much. 

_ System Reboot- Systems Online. _ She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but Elijah was sitting on the bed, in only his robe and she was curled up in a blanket and in his lap. “You reset dear. I believe that was a first for us.” She nodded and leaned against him, taking the moment to check through her systems, make sure everything was operational. “How do you feel Chloe?” 

She hummed as he played with her hair, it now completely down and around her shoulders. “I feel great Elijah.”

“Good, was anything too much for you? Anything you would like different next time?” He pulled the blanket tighter around her and just kept running his fingers through her hair. 

Chloe lifted her head up towards him, blinking owlishly as she processed his words. “No, everything was perfect Elijah.” 

He nodded, his piercing eyes holding her gaze before he leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. “You were perfect Chloe. You are perfect.” 


End file.
